


Bathroom

by Poe (mccrees)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Reader Insert, were!cree, werewolf!McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccrees/pseuds/Poe
Summary: Jesse has a relapse and you know how to deal with it.





	Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by the lovely seriikuro on Tumblr. This is terribly written in my opinion and I tried to make it as fluffy as possible, but you know, haha. Either way, try and enjoy I guess. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @ http://mccroo.tumblr.com 
> 
> Feel free to send me requests on there, too!

The heat was much more intense than usual. Sure, summer would make the nights more humid and warm, but this was insane. You couldn’t help but toss and turn in your sleep, to the point where your eyes fluttered open, stinging with sleep, making you rub at them causing you to groan in defeat of insomnia. It just wasn’t happening. You wondered why it was so hot. Sitting up slowly, your hand reached over to the other side of your bed, looking for your partner that… Wasn’t in the bed?

 

You patted the bed furiously, confusion and panic overtaking your senses. You twisted round, clicking on your phone. It was only three in the morning. A sound from the bathroom caught your attention and you almost mentally berated yourself for panicking. He had just gone to the bathroom. You sat for a further few minutes, until you heard the noise again. It was almost a thud, like something smacking against a wall. You recognised that sound all too well. Relapsing into a different state of mind was never easy and it was out with Jesse’s control.

 

You pushed your feet onto the floor, the cold seeping from the surface to your skin, causing you to shiver slightly before grabbing a cardigan. Wrapping it round you, you switched on the small bedside lamp to guide you to the door, walking out to the hallway to hear the thudding from the bathroom again across the hallway. You stood quiet for a minute, listening to what seemed to be sobbing on the other side. Grunting and growling ensued after this and you knew Jesse would put up a fight for you to see him like this. Regardless, you loved him and you knew what he could have been like since day one.

 

Stepping forward again, you knocked on the door, hearing some shuffling and then, presumably, Jesse slamming himself against the door, locking it closed with his weight. He spoke, his voice much gruffer and low than usual.

 

“Don’t come in!”

 

Heaving out a sigh, you knocked again, signalling to your other half that you weren’t given up. Words wouldn’t get through to him at times, like now as he protested time and time again.

 

“Da—Darlin’, please!”

 

“Let me in,” you softly spoke, hand on the door as you could feel your body shake a little.

 

Even though you loved him, felt safe and knew he would never hurt you, something about his beastly nature still caught you off guard. You could hear the door click and you reached for the handle, pushing down and opening the door, seeing Jesse hunched in a ball on the floor, shaking as his skin had started to mat itself with fur, his eyes blood shot and black. His ears had taken a new shape and when he opened his mouth, his teeth had shaped themselves into fangs, razor like nails protruding his fingers. Slowly, you sat yourself next to him.

 

“I’m here, Jes,” you whispered, looking to him.

 

His eyes seemed to stay on you, almost as if to ground himself. He was never one to be for physical touch when he ‘turned’ so to speak, but something about the way you looked and cared about him there and then caused him to disregard that. He eyed the claw marks on the wall and when he seen you stretch out your legs, Jesse knew to take that as an invitation for comfort. He uncurled himself, placing his head in your lap and one of his hands fell on your thigh, stroking it feverishly to concentrate.

 

The sweat dripped off his skin, but it didn’t bother you. Your fingers reached up, raking through his hair and stroking at his cheek, working loving caresses every so often down his face, but mainly stroking his head. Nothing had to be said and nothing had to be done, so Jesse closed his eyes, steadying his breathing to stop the shaking. A shooting pain shot through his leg and he gripped onto your thigh, causing you to gasp.

 

“Hey now, shh, no it’s okay, Jes, stay with me here,” you exclaimed, propping him up so his head was on your chest, feeling his arms wrap round your frame tightly.

 

These were the nights that were the hardest, but god, Jesse made it so worth it. He was worth every single star in the night sky. You began to rhyme off so many praises to him, stroking his hair while doing so, hearing him pant and grunt slightly. You noticed that you could see his skin once again on his legs, thanking whoever was looking out for the both of you that they were making this a quick night. A bad night could be up to a few hours.

 

It wasn’t long until it was quiet and Jesse had still buried himself into your chest, surrounding himself in your smell. Why he had to suffer from this he would never know.

 

“You… You’re too good for me, sweet pea,” Jesse whispered.

 

“Hush you,” you replied, kissing his head sweetly.

 

You knew there was no point in even going back to bed since Jesse was a) too heavy for you to carry back to bed and b) he was weak and you were tired. Settling for the cold bathroom tiles, you closed your eyes, leaning your head against Jesse’s. He moved slightly, groaning as he was still sore – and would still be for a couple of days now. You felt a chaste kiss on your neck and smiled, letting out a breath before looking to your beloved cowboy. His warm eyes were back and you cupped his face, sweetly planting a kiss on his lips, the smell of whiskey surrounding your senses. You knew he did this to try and numb the relapse, but you put it to the back of your mind. Liquor leftovers filled your mouth, but it was Jesse, so you didn’t care.

 

Weakly he kissed back, so you pulled away, letting him lay against you once more.

 

“The things I do for you, you know,” you joked.

 

You earned a chuckle from your boyfriend, which was enough reassurance for you. Getting comfy once again, Jesse’s head was in your chest once more, now relaxing as his breathing slowed, causing you to mirror this and finally relax into the morning.


End file.
